Kanjo Kanjo no Mi
Kanjo Kanjo no Mi (Emotion Emotion Fruit) is a Paramecia type fruit. It gives the user ability to have the power of empathy, which the user can control or sense emotions from a person and uses the aura to fight. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: This fruit can make the user sense another person's feelings. They can sense their aura and knows how they feel about the person's emotions. This power can help people who got depressed, angered, or feared. By socializing to them, it will make those feelings away. Also, this fruit can help on battle. The user can absord the aura of the person's emotion and uses them as energies. With those energies, the user can use them to fight. Weaknesses: Since this can sence other people's feelings, sometimes the person got a single emotion too high. That cause the user to unable to socialize them and uses those feelings. That is called, Emotions Locks. If the person had a terrible past, the locks will appeared in their sight and they will have to unlock it by eplaining to them. When the user in battle, the users can only absorb aura when the emotion is mixed. If the user absorb a lot of aura with the same emotion, it causes the user can't handle the aura and became weak. Techniques Emotion Sight: The user can make itself see what the person feels. All the backgrounds will be black with white lines and the people will still have their color. With this sight, the user can see the aura all over the person. Each auras has 7 colors and each of them represents emotions. Red = Anger, Rage, Hatred Orange = Greed, Lust, Pleasure Yellow = Fear, Sadness, Lost Green = Love, Forgiveness, Hope Blue = Creative, Honest, Will-Power Indigo = Wisdom, Intelligent, Visualized Violet = United, Pride, Successful Emotion Abosorb: The user can absorb the person's aura and use them as energy. Emotion Control: The user can control the person's emotions whatever they want. Chakra Meditation: This technique can be used when the Emotion Locks appeared behind the person. All the user do is confess the person's feelings to unlock one of the locks. Ki Aura: This technique is used for battles. The user will release an aura around him/her using them as powers, but the energy they absorb will waste in few hours. Each Ki Aura has their own fighting styles and elements. * Red: Red aura will appear all over the user. This aura can give the user the ability of earth. It's fighting style focus on heavy attacks and brute charges like a bull. * Orange: Orange aura will appear all over the user. This aura can give the user the ability of water. It's fighting style focus on soft attacks. The hits will make the opponent into pleasure but after few seconds feeling it, it will change to pain. * Yellow: * Green: * Blue: * Indigo: * Violet: Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia